


Currents: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e07, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'Missing Scene' from the middle of Currents.  Beware spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents: A Missing Scene

Jennifer stood outside Derek's building debating with herself for a minute or two. Today had been a really good day, and Derek had been a big part of that. She had helped him. She had stood up and made some kind of difference. She tried to do that for her students, but somehow she always felt like she just wasn't connecting. School was out now, though, and she wanted to see him, but would it be too soon? Would she come off as too pushy, or worse too needy? Would he say or do something that would take away the good day? She didn't want to seem like some clingy leech.

She was out of her car and had almost talked herself into going up, when Aiden stepped up behind her, blocking her way back to the car. Alarm bells were going off, but she tried not to show fear. 

He wasn't saying anything, neither of them had, she realized, and she opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted, when another woman stalked up to them, boxing her in. 

She should have felt safer, with another female there, but all she felt was like prey. Ethan moved out from the side of the building and she could see his claws, CLAWS. Oh... oh. She tried to convince herself this was Derek's pack, but she just kept picturing the slashes across Derek's chest. 

The woman stepped in close, and ran one claw along her hair, before leaning in and sniffing her in an over exaggerated manner. Finally she spoke. "So, you're a _friend_ of Derek's."

She met the woman's eyes and nodded, chin up, struggling to be brave and not show fear. She only yelped once when Ethan grabbed her on one side and Aiden grabbed her on the other. 

The woman smirked at her and snarled. "Bring her."


End file.
